Sleepless nights
by Nizabear
Summary: Clary the rebel without a cause, has no friends, rarely smiles and rarely sleeps. She lives with her godparents Maryse and Robert Lightwood while the actual Lightwood children are on the other side of the country. How will the lightwood children react upon their arrival? A tale of sleepless nights and unexpected love. All human
1. Mystery

**This is a new Fan fic that I just started yesterday. I needed to take a little break from Adapt or Die, my other story and I wrote this is about ten minutes. I felt like posting it so whatever. **

**Summary**

Clary the rebel without a cause, has no friends, rarely smiles and rarely talks. She lives with her godparents Maryse and Robert lightwood and has so for years; while the actual Lightwood children were on the other side of the country enjoying the beaches and sun. Now after five years they come to live with their parents to finish their last couple of years with no idea that the girl that everyone is afraid of at their new school shares their house. The story of Clarissa Adele Fairchild and her enchanting family. A tale of rebellion and unforseen love. All human.

**All I ever wanted was the world. **

Jace's P.O.V:

Standing at my new shitty locker, loading it with my new textbooks I try to inconspicuously watch the red head from the corner of my eye while ignoring the stares I am currently receiving from the rest of the student body. First day at a new school in a new town where no one knows me; a chance to start over I guess. At my last school I was the arrogant asshole, the school heartbreaker and bad boy, but I grew tired of having the same combination of idiots and sluts around me; so this time around I'm just going to let things happen. I'm not going to go out of my way to make friends, or act like an arrogant dick to get girls I'm not interested in. Call it a sudden epiphany but I'm not wasting the rest of high school being something I'm not.

That doesn't mean I can't appreciate one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. She's tiny, but with the hell of an attitude she practically oozed mystery and secrets. Long auburn hair, black rimmed emerald eyes and pale milk like skin that clashed with her all black outfit. Her heavy combat boots made quiet thudding on the floorboards as she stalked towards her locker. People parted and backed out of her way hastily as she glided towards them; like mosses and the red sea. No one made direct eye contact with her, and though the hall didn't fall completely silent ,the loud chatter seemed to droop momentarily; I could see why though, her beautiful features where schooled into a pissed off yet emotionless look that screamed 'fuck off or die'. White headphones dangled from her eyes blasting loud music I could hear from where I stood as she sauntered past, pausing at a locker a way down from where I stood, gaping at her in awe. I'd never seen someone…so beautiful.

I continued to stare at her as she wrenched open her locker with unnecessary force and threw her belongings in, pausing long enough to grab out what looked like a sketch book and pencils, balancing them in her hands she slammed her locker shut with a final clang. She readjusted her leather jacket, and suddenly glanced over her shoulder lazily, meeting my helpless staring. She glared angrily at me, flipped me off with a skinny pale finger, turned on her heel and stalked down the hallway; shoving anyone who didn't get out of her way fast enough. I looked around at the student body, no one seemed surprised at the girl's behaviour or attitude.

"What the hell was up with her?" Isabelle asked as she strutted up to me, having watched the girl too.

"I don't know." I looked at Alec for his usual; input but he continued to stare at the floor. Weird.

"Whatever, let's get to class."

**If you like it, hate it, tell me in the reviews. **

**Whatever, not sure if i'm continuing it or not. Whatever. **

**Read and review, i love you. **

**I DONT OWN THE TMI SERIES CASSIE CLARE DOES.**


	2. Somebody I used to know

**Hello again readers, you guys responded well to Sleepless Nights, so I've chosen to continue it, while I attempt to avoid Adapt or Die for a little while. Anyway, i always forget to do this: I don't own jack shit- cassie claire does none of these characters are nothing of the TMI series is unfortunately. Anyway i also forgot to mention that the characters are out of well, character. Anyways if you have any questions or any ideas for this FF than let me know via PM.**

**SONG: ANOTHER LOVE BY TOM ODELL. SERIOUSLY THIS SONG IS BEAUTIFUL. **

**Enjoy. **

**_I want to cry. I want to learn to laugh but all my tears have been used up_**

**_ on another love. _**

Classes aren't any different from our last school. I allow myself to zone out in trig; once again my thoughts turn to the red head from this morning. I replay her entrance again and again until I'm not completely sure what I actually remember. For some reason I'm anxious to see her again, I want to see if her moods improved, I want to know her name, to know why she looked so angry. Maybe she's not a morning person, not many people are, or maybe she doesn't like Mondays or both. My mind continues to contemplate the girl until the bell breaks through my musings.

I rise fluidly, gather my things and walk to my locker. The school is small, much smaller than my last, with only 500 students it really is tiny. I haven't needed my map once, overly friendly faces point me in the right direction before I even ask. People continue to ask me the same questions, predictably they stare at me, girls whisper and boys ask if I play football, sizing me up. It's all rather repetitive and dull. The only interesting thing I've seen so far is the girl from this morning.

As I spot my locker I see Isabelle and Alec already leaning up beside my locker, waiting for me. I grin at my siblings and walk up to them. Throwing my shit inside I ask them how they're going so far.

"I really hate small towns." Alec says before Isabelle starts the rant we're both expecting.

"No one has any style.! Just because it's a small town and school doesn't mean they can get away with wearing leggings as pants! It's an epidemic, they're all wearing leggings as PANTS! Leggings aren't pants! I don't care how long their shirt is!" A group of girls glare at Isabelle as she rants, she just looks them up and down smugly. "And yes I'm talking about you two hoe bags, do you really think it looks good? Honestly, I feel sorry you." She spits at the girls as they flush and walk away muttering.

"Whatever Izzy, I asked how your day was, not to go all fashion Nazi on the small towners" I reply nonchalantly, closing my locker door.

"You know, technically, we're small towners too now." Alec points out smugly.

"If you ever say that again Alec, I will cut out your tongue and feed it to you." Isabelle threatens him menacingly. Alec looks unfazed as he stares down his sister, he takes a deep breathe to retort, but I can tell that they're about to enter a long bickering session so I stop it before it starts.

"Whatever, I'm hungry let's go. Hopefully we don't have to kill our own cows or chickens." I walk off towards the cafeteria as Isabelle blanches and Alec shudders like the city slickers they are.

We sit by ourselves at table despite the multiple invitations we receive. I am biting into a suspicious looking chicken salad burger when a scrawny boy walks over, looking intimidated. I glare at him, not in the mood for schmoozing and being polite. I open my mouth to tell the rat looking boy to get lost when Isabelle says casually " Hi Simon. Would you like to sit with us." She bats her long eyelashes looking up at him and I can tell he's a goner. I just shake my head and glare at Isabelle. She glares defiantently back, as if daring me to say something.

"Sure, thanks Isabelle." The nerdy kid replies nervously and sits beside her. Not making direct contact with Alec or I.

"Alec, Jace, this is Simon, he kindly showed me around school this morning and was the only guy not to try and grab my ass. Simon, these are my two idiot brothers." Isabelle introduces us smoothly whilst picking at her hideous food. 'Simon' smiles weakly at us and I just nod in reply, staring at him. He's dressed like a typical gamer, nerdy t-shirt, too big glasses, messy brown hair and pale skin from gaming too much. But he seemed fine so far.

And he might know something about the girl from this morning.

Ah, she was never far from his mind. It was starting to become tedious, constantly thinking about someone he hadn't spoken to. But it was like itch he couldn't scratch. He looked around and couldn't see her. Huh.

Isabelle and Simon were talking about a class they shared, and Alec was deep in thought about something. He'd been really quiet today, I noticed absently. Suddenly I heard Isabelle and Simons conversation cut off abruptly. I glanced up at him and caught him staring at something behind me, with a wistful and confused expression on his face.

I turned also was couldn't stop staring.

The red head from this morning glided through the doors into the dingy crowded cafeteria in a peaceful haze. She looked like she was in a bubble of serenity, like she couldn't hear nor see the raging chaos around her. She probably couldn't hear I gathered from the headphones once again dangling from her ears, partially hidden by her long hair. Her green eyes looked tired and unfocused . Her angelic face was completely emotionless, offering no clue to what she was thinking. She walked to an empty table closest to the a large window and sat slumped by herself. After a moment of staring at table in front of her, she slumped further in the plastic seat, titled her head back and closed her eyes.

Our entire table was unabashedly staring at her as she slept in the cafeteria. Finally Isabelle broke the silence, looking at Simon she asked:

"What's the deal with Ice queen over there?" she nodded pointedly at the girl. We all turned to look at Simon, his jaw still set. His eyes hardened at the nickname.

I looked over at the girl again. How anyone could sleep like that was beyond me.

Simon stared hard at his hands for what seemed like the longest itme, I waited impatiently, my burning curiosity for the girl was maddening and bordering on the line of obsession now. Simon swallowed deeply and glanced over at her again.

"That's Clary." He stated simply, tiredly. As if just saying her name was physically draining, he slumped with his head on his fist. 'Clary', huh well it suited her. But I didn't just want to know her name…We all silently urged for him to continue. After a moment he continued.

"And she hasn't always been like that." This seemed to confuse Isabelle.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well, she used to be the happiest person I knew. Her laughter was the sweetest, most innocent sound known to man."

"Just exactly how well did you know her?" Alec demanded, I glanced surprised at his tone. His blue eyes were also hard and cold, he was acting weird.

"I think I knew her more than anyone ever has." He replied sadly, glancing at the girl again. "I was her only friend and she mine back in elementary school. I loved her. She was secretive even then. But happy, she was happy. Then she started to get quiet and tired. And distant. She was always really distant after that. And she didn't come to school as regularly. Then one day she just stopped coming all together. The teacher told me they'd been a tragedy in the family or something; she hadn't been told much. She didn't come back to middle school. After a couple of weeks, I went to her house to find it completely empty. She was gone; just like that." He whispered the final sentence, and it was obvious to a deaf man, the pain in his voice; of having lost his only best friend. We all glanced over at the sleeping red head. They all lasped into silence, processing what he'd told us.

Alec was the first to break it. "When did she return?" he asked quietly, I noticed absently that his fists were clenched tightly in his lap.

"Start of high school. She walked right in exactly as she is now. I ran up to her, to hug, cry, yell; I don't know what the plan was but I just wanted her to tell me that we'd be friends again…" he trailed off painfully, his face a sad mask of bitterness. I could guess that things didn't go that way.

"I walked up to her, to hug her, tell that I was there for and bullshit like that, but she side stepped me. Completely emotionless. And then she said "Don't touch me." I just stood there staring at her like an idiot. She continued "I'm sorry Simon , but it's been years and we're not friends anymore. You should move on." I was shell shocked and completely upset. As the idiot I was , I'd gotten my hopes up and then went and got them completely annihilated. I started mumbling pathetically, I said "You're different. You promised you'd never change." Sad, I know. And then she replies with "Promises are euphemisms for Lies Simon. Goodbye, I'm sorry." And that was the last time we ever spoke." He trailed off sad. And I felt pretty bad for him but also just as intrigued as before. This was ridiculous instead of answering my questions he'd just handed me a million more. It did occur to me then, that it was none of my business, but I didn't care. 'Clary' intrigued me.

**So did you like it? Hate it? I have an Alec POV coming up next, it's kind of long i guess, but what else is knew? ANywyas, have you guys seen the TMI movie? It's good and okay i guess, i love it but I also hate it- if you know what i mean. i'm sorry for the shit chapter though, i don't really like it but whatever. **

**Anyways READ AND REVIEW I LOVE YOU.**


	3. Forgotten Histories

**Here's another update, because it's school holidays here in Australia and I'm an anti-social idiot with nothing better to do than play sims all day and write. Anyways, here's Alec's chapter because he's cool and whatnot. I don't own TMI as i would like to declare and I don't own anything, anything at all thank you very much cassie clare. Again let me know through reviews or PM what you think i should change or add OR WHATEVER.**

**SONG: Lie by Marina and the Diamonds**

**Another love ( yes again) by TOM ODELL. - seriously guys check it out it's the best song ever. The first time i heard it, i wasn't that into it, but the second time and the third and five hundreth time I love it. **

Alec's P.O.V:

**_And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight but my hands been broken one too many times so I use my voice I'll be so fucking rude cause they always win but I know I'll lose. _**

As I drive one of our many cars home, (using the satnav as a guide) I wonder in the rare quiet (Jace and Izzy took a different- more ostentatious car) how things will turn out

I'm interested to know how things will go when we get 'home'. We haven't spoken to face to face with mom in years, not since the day we boarded the plane to California, where we stayed with our uncle Hodge. Tensions had been high at home with Mom and Dad fighting all the time. And max was just a baby, so as a trio we asked if we could go stay with our favourite uncle. At first our parents were completely against the idea, but eventually, like with everything else, we got our way.

They drove us to the airport and waved until we out of sight in the connector tunnel to the plane. That was back when we lived in the city. In the years that we stayed with Hodge, they'd gone to marriage counselling, and moved from the city, to this small, _charming_ town. Though our parents relationship had strengthened, parental one with three of their children had crumbled. Short, abrupt, forced phone calls didn't do anything to prevent the inevitable.

Our once unbreakable relationship crumbled. We didn't know them, and they didn't know us. I sort felt like we were split into two teams or sides: Our side, and their side. Neither side had completely forgiven the other for 'abandoning' them. They didn't visit us once in California and nor did we. I kind of guess we shouldn't have left when and how we did. But they could have also handled it better. But we were spoilt brats and no one could handle us- except for Hodge when he first started high school was a shallow prick, but by the time for us to leave he had grown up at bit more.

We still hadn't spoken to our parents though. We had arrived late yesterday, and slept in late, when they were both at work and Max at school. That was another incredibly, sad and tragic aspect that also made me angry. Out of all the collateral damage that came out of our ongoing dysfunctional family feud, baby brother Max was the worst. Neither Isabelle, Jace or I had ever met the youngest Lightwood. From what we'd been told and the numerous photos they'd sent us, he was a spitting image of me, but with Black eyes and smaller with harry potter glasses.

It pains me to think that while we were being selfish on the other side of the country our, baby brother Max, was lonely, growing up without siblings as we had. I know that there had once been a sort of sibling in the house though. Mom and dad had taken up fostering again in our absence, so I guess there were people for max to socialise with other than mother and father in the house. Mother and father never really mentioned them to us, so I guessed that they had stopped fostering again. I talked to one foster kids once, she'd picked up the phone instead of Maryse since no one was home. I think I was fourteen at the time and I still remember the conversation clear as crystal. It's not everyday that someone whom you've never met and is thousands of miles away calls you on the bullshit lies you've been spinning to your own family for years.

_"Hello?" a female, and unfamiliar voice drawled lazily through the phone. The voice had a slight southern accent, barely detectable. I stared at the number on the screen, double checking it was the right one._

_"Hello, I was wondering if there were any Lightwoods there, my name is Alec?" I asked nervously._

_"Right. Maryse is out right now Alexander and so is Robert." The voice I'd never heard said my name fluently, in such a way that kind of freaked me out._

_"May I know who I'm speaking with?" I asked warily. _

_"This is Clary. You asked me a question now I shall asked mine."_

_"-But what-?" _

_"Don't interrupt it's rude…Are you gay?" _

_"WHAT?" I almost dropped my phone is surprise._

_"That's what I thought. It was just a question and don't worry you're secrets safe with me."_

_"What? How? – Who are you?" I demanded through the phone, bewildered and terrified. This girlwas in my house, I'd never heard of her, knew me by my full name and knew I was gay. _

_"I guessed, I've heard a lot about you, and other stuff. Again don't worry I swear I won't tell anyone."_

_"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FAMILIES HOUSE?"_

_"Shit, chill out. I already told you, I'm Clary- Maryse and Roberts foster kid." 'Clary's' voice was calm through the phone and reassuring. _

_"Oh." Was my pathetic response, of course she was one of the foster kids. I am an idiot._

_"Look, I'd been freaked out if some random girl who you can't even see knew one of my secrets that I've gone to great lengths to protect, so I'll tell you what, and this is something really stupid but I'm going to do it anyway, because one day Alexander, you and I are going to be friends- I'll tell you a secret of __**mine**__ that could get me in a shit load of trouble- so if I tell- you can tell people too. Or if you tell- I can tell too. Okay?" The girl did have a point and she signing the right tune. I was beyond confused now though, she knew my secret, thought we were going to be friends one day and was willing to trust me ,a complete stranger, with a secret that could apparently get her in a lot of trouble. This was the strangest conversation of my life._

_"So, do we have a deal or not?" she said again._

_"Yes." _

_"Okay here goes, and remember if you tell- I tell- got it?"she threated, and even though it wasn't a violent threat it still was enough to make my heart race and my palms sweat. I really didn't want people to find out. Ever. _

_"Yes." I repeated._

_"Okay, I broke into the school, stole the year books and set them on fire in the woods behind the school. I also blackmailed Seelie into leaving the school and keeping her mouth shut." She spoke so incredibly casually, that I wondered whether I was dealing with a mob wife. To be honest, I was really scared, but reassured. This information if it was true, could get her arrested and she obviously didn't want people to find out._

_"I like to call this the mutual trust exercise. It's a learning experience for the both of us. And before I go, I think you should stop lying to the people who love you. Because they do, both your parents love all three of you so much, and they miss you. One day you'll understand more but, we are terrified of the people we love the most, for they have a power over us, the power to make or breaks us. Bring us up or down. But stop pretending that it's just the fact that you're angry at them that is keeping you in California, when in reality it's the fact that you're scared. Stop being a coward and tell them. Because they love you, and it is that love that will heal you all when you eventually reunite when you all stop being conceited, selfish pricks and realise that you have the potential to be the family that everyone envy's, not for their money or connections, no their love for each other, their trust, adoration and overall contentment. So Alexander Lightwood, grow some balls and tell your parents. I know you're not ready yet, but when you are, I promise you that whatever Robert used to say about homosexuals he most definitely doesn't think anymore. I know this conversation is not going to make you become fearless but understand that; they love you and miss you- you're their kid no matter what. Some people would kill for the kind of love your parents have for you and your siblings. And believe it when it comes from the foster kid, they love you more than anything in the world. Goodbye, they'll call you back later and I know you won't repeat this conversation to anyone Alexander." And just like that she was gone. The phone clicked with a scary finality. _

_After that momentous phone call I was different, even Jace noticed, I was slightly happier, and I allowed myself to hope. That when we finally returned to our parents; our family would eventually heal. And I hope that like Clary said, I would be accepted. I vowed to myself that I would tell them when I came home. All because of some girl I didn't know, had understood me more than anyone in my entire life had. A foster girl, had the insight of an eighty year old who had seen far too much. She had seen through all my pretence's somehow and understood my fears, it was like she could see my soul. For the first time in a long time, I was almost completely happy, I understood myself better now and I was able to let the fear go, not completely but enough to be able to fully enjoy my time in California. I never forgot that conversation or the girl who spoke to me through the phone, her voice ringing with sincerity , pain and sombre understanding._

_She was right, one day we would be friends._

**_Did you like it? Hate it? Want to marry it? Am I an idiot? Yes. Anyways, as usual lovelies, please review I love you!_**

**_XXX niza. _**


End file.
